heroes_villainsfandomcom-20200223-history
Elizabeth Ortiz
Elizabeth Ortiz, often referred to as Liza, is a main character that appears in AMC's Fear The Walking Dead. Involvement Season 1 "Pilot" As Travis Manawa, Madison Clark, and Alicia Clark prepare for school, Travis calls Liza, who is preparing breakfast for herself and her son. Liza and Travis discuss that is his weekend to have custody of their son, in which Liza agrees. However, Christopher does not wish to spend the weekend with his father and refuses to talk to him. Liza attempts to get Christopher to see his dad, but is unsuccessful and apologizes to Travis. "So Close, Yet So Far" After a night shift and studying late at the hospital, Liza arrives home the next morning and receives a call from Travis about his whereabouts. Completely unaware of the events unfolding in the city, she is annoyed at Travis for badgering her about Chris. Later that morning, Travis arrives at Liza's house, who is angry and confused at Travis' actions. However, after calling Christopher and realizing he is in the middle of a potentially dangerous protest, Liza heads downtown to find her son with Travis. Downtown, they find Christopher filming the protest and Liza catches a glimpse of the body when the wind blows the sheet off. She is immediately concerned after seeing the homeless man with a gunshot wound to the head and his throat town apart. As she and her ex-husband lead Christopher away, riot police arrive at the same time a zombified woman is gunned down, setting off a panic. They flee the scene with terrified citizens and find themselves trapped on the streets as a riot breaks out. They are able take refuge in a barber shop, though Liza still does not understand the severity of the situation, and asks Travis what is happening after seeing his deeply troubled face. He does not tell her the details, and she attempts to stay calm for her son and the others in the shop. "The Dog" Still holed up in Daniel Salazar's barber shop, Travis and Liza come to an agreement that once the riots stop, they will return back home. Although Chris mentions that he'd prefer to be with his Liza and Travis alone, they explain to him why they can't. In the midst of the commotion, Chris alerts everyone that the walls are burning due to the rioters next door. Preparing to escape the shop, Liza, Chris, and Travis flee with Daniel and his family, however, Daniel's wife, Griselda Salazar is hurt during the riot. Driving off in Travis' truck, Liza recommends taking her to a hospital, but the hospitals are off limits due to the spread of the infection. Managing to reach Travis' home, they encounter an infected neighbor inside of his house. After a confrontation, Liza witnesses the neighbor's unlikely death. Being a nurse in training, Liza tends to Griselda's injuries and explains the severity of the injury to Travis, telling him that it could ultimately lead to her death. Liza bumps into Maddie and explains that although they aren't on good terms, she'd like to form a truce considering their situation. Once the truce is made, Maddie makes Liza promise to "take care" of her if she ever gets infected, making Liza reluctantly agree. The next day, as the group plans to leave the neighborhood, they are stopped and quarantined by the military. "Not Fade Away" Looking after Cynthia Ramirez's husband, Hector Ramirez, Liza reveals that she is taking up the role of a nurse and looking after other citizens in the safe zone. To show gratitude, Cynthia gives Liza soup before she leaves. The next day, Liza checks up on Cynthia and walks into her house uninvited. She makes her way to Hector's room only to realize that he's been removed from bed. She bumps into Cynthia who walks in with Bethany Exner, and questions Hector's whereabouts. Leaving the room upon request, Cynthia leaves Liza and Exner to talk privately. She describes Liza's method of caretaking as "unorthodox" and begins speculating that Liza's really isn't a nurse. Liza confesses and admits that she only wanted to help. Coming to an understanding, Exner offers Liza the chance to help alongside her. Liza tells Exner about other patients in need of care and brings her to examine Nick, considering his drug use and withdrawals. Later that night, Exner and Liza arrive with the military to transport Griselda to the medical facility. As Nick is violently dragged out of the house, Liza tries to convince Exner that Nick isn't in need of any medical attention, but is told that the hospital could use Liza's assistance. Liza, unable to turn down the offer, mouths the words "I love you" to Chris before leaving with the military. "Cobalt" When Liza is first seen in this episode, she is seen aiding Bethany Exner in the treatment of the wounded at the National Guard's makeshift hospital. Exner explains to her that she is understaffed and highly stressed with the number of patients coming into the facility. Liza witnesses a bite victim come into the hospital and be taken to the side to be put down. Liza is seen questioning Exner where Griselda is, as she wishes to see her and make her feel more comfortable during her stay at the hospital. To this, Exner explains that Griselda is in recovery and that her foot had to be amputated. Later in the episode, Liza is seen again searching for Griselda. Upon finding her, Liza discovers that she is not alone and is told by Exner that she has gone into septic shock. As they are examining her, Griselda begins mumbling in Spanish, to which Bethany asks Liza what she is saying. Liza states that she isn't making any sense. Exner informs her that Griselda's brain is swelling, and eventually Griselda begins gasping for air before her heart finally stops. It is after this that Exner explains that they have an unknown amount of time before she turns, and that they need to destroy her brain to prevent it from happening. As Exner begins to use a cattle gun to shoot Griselda, Liza takes it from her hand, willing to do it herself. Liza shoots Griselda in the head, thus preventing her from reanimating as a zombie. "The Good Man" Back at the medical facility, Liza gets word of Operation Cobalt and that the base is under evacuation. Prepared to leave, Liza questions if her family will be saved as well. When Exner questions what Liza considers her "true" family, she restates Chris and Travis. Sometime after, Liza accompanies Exner on a rooftop and witnesses countless of the infected ambushing the perimeter. This causes a fail with the evacuation and Exner orders all of the doctors to leave the facility, especially Liza. Using her key card to exit the building, Liza sees the war up close. After she is offered a helping hand from a soldier, she declines the transportation. Slowly, the zombies began to slip through the fences, and Liza witnesses a soldier commit suicide—running to into the spinning rudder of a helicopter after being bit. When more zombies begin breaking through, she runs back inside for safety. Just in time, Liza bumps into Maddie, Travis and the rest of the group who are fighting to get Nick and Strand out from behind locked doors. Using her key card, they successfully escape. Making their way through the building, Liza is attacked, but is saved by Ofelia Salazar. Liza is eventually asked by Daniel and Ofelia on Griselda's whereabouts, and with a heavy heart, Liza tells them of her unfortunate death. Returning to the medical ward for Exner's help, Liza realizes Exner has killed every patient within the ward. After Exner tells them of a way out, Liza asks Exner to accompany them. With no response from Exner, Maddie pulls Liza back; telling her that Exner has already made her choice. After Liza and the group locate Alicia and Nick Clark, they are ambushed by Andrew Adams. Andrew shoots Ofelia in the arm, and as Travis takes him down, Liza runs to Ofelia's aid. The group drives away from the facility, and reaches Stand's well-secured home. Once the family realizes their safe, Liza embraces Chris and tells him she loves him. Exiting the house, she is followed by Maddie, who's concerned. Liza reveals a scratch mark on her hip, and resorts to suicide but tells Maddie she can't go through with it. When Maddie disagrees, Liza notes back to when Maddie requested Liza to do the same. She hands Maddie the gun and Travis stumbles upon the two and learns of Liza's infection. Liza begs Travis to kill her in order to prevent her from turning and makes him promise to protect their son. As she braces herself to be killed, a loud gunshot is heard from Victor Strand's home. When Chris reaches her body, he sobs over her corpse. Killed By *Zombies (Caused) *Travis Manawa (Out of Mercy, Before Reanimation) Killed Victims *Griselda Salazar (Before Reanimation) Allies *Travis Manawa *Christopher Manawa *Madison Clark *Alicia Clark *Nick Clark *Daniel Salazar *Ofelia Salazar *Griselda Salazar *Bethany Exner *Hector Ramirez *Cynthia Ramirez Enemies *Andrew Adams Appearances Fear The Walking Dead Season 1 *"Pilot" *"So Close, Yet So Far" *"The Dog" *"Not Fade Away" *"Cobalt" *"The Good Man" Category:Female Category:Humans Category:Fear The Walking Dead Category:The Walking Dead Category:Deceased Category:Protagonist Category:Nurses Category:Survivors Category:Fear TWD Season 1 Category:Brown Eyes Category:Brown Hair